A Sense of Belonging
by Agent-David101
Summary: Avengers Fic - Who you are and where you come from defines a person to their very core. But what if you have been lied to? What if what you believed to be the truth, was actually the unthinkable, and what if your whole life had been a dangerous lie? Eleanor Lucas learns of the reality of her parents and undercover life when she is taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. Will be Steve Rogers/OC.
1. Prologue

So this is an Avengers Fanfiction :) I had this idea the other night, and I just thought I would try it and see where it goes :)

Hope you guys enjoy, and I will try to update every couple of days for you! Please leave some feedback so I know whether it is any good or not!

- Maddie  
xx

A/N: This is set after the events in _The Avengers_ but I have decided to keep Agent Coulson alive (Simply because he is amazing) so he will feature in this :) Hope you guys like!

As she repeatedly hit the bag, throwing punch after punch at the solid object in front of her, she didn't feel ashamed to let the tears fall. She had a right to cry. She had a right to be upset. She had lost everything. Everyone she cared about, everything she knew, was gone. She was alone. And it was all her fault. In frustration, she swung her fist back, letting it connect with the bag, splitting it in half, and hearing the satisfaction of the thump of the leather and its sand on the floor, she let herself collapse onto the floor, gasping for breath as her body realized how much work it had just been put through.

While she sat hunched over on the floor, the feeling that she was being watched took over her, and a glance out the window confirmed this. This wasn't the first time she had seen someone in the area outside the small flat that was serving as her home until she worked things out. She knew she was being watched. Only problem was, she didn't know whom by, and she didn't know why. And that worried her. A month ago she wouldn't have thought anything of it. Her dad always had strange guys following him around. But now that she thought about it, maybe that wasn't something she should have thought nothing of.

Curious, and downright annoyed as to why she was being surveyed, she pulled on a loose tank top over her crop top, and pulled her long brown hair into a loose bun on the top of her head. Ignoring the movement from outside, she slid her small handgun and knife into the side of her boot, and pushed open her side door quietly. Holding her body close to the wall, she slid around the side of the house, ducking behind one of the trees before pulling herself onto one of the branches. Below her stood a man dressed in black, a phone held to his ear. She silently slipped off the branch, coming to stand behind him. She waited until he had hung up the phone, still unaware she was there, until she spoke.

"If you're going to spy on me, you probably shouldn't stand in such an obvious place." She kept her tone light, but the minute she spoke the man had spun around, gun at the ready and aimed at her head. It took her less than a second to reach for her own gun, and soon both of them were standing defensively, guns held at the ready.

He was the first to drop his weapon upon realizing whom it was standing in front of him.

"Eleanor Lucas. I'm sorry for the secrecy… and the gun. We were expecting someone else." Eleanor's demeanor didn't change.

"Who are you?" She hissed, not changing her stance.

"My apologies, where are my manners? I am Agent Coulson, with S.H.I.E.L.D. And we require you to come with us, for your protection."


	2. Chapter 1

Okay guys :) Chapter 1 is up ... Actually at school at the moment and in English but I wanted to write, and give you guys a proper chapter! Thanks to the people who have followed and favourited already! Means a lot! Enjoy :)

...

I have been stuck here for a week. A week of being bribed and manipulated in attempts to get me to speak, each one worse than the last, and none of them ending well. Nobody will tell my where I am, or why I am here. Nobody shows me kindness. I was told I was going to be protected. Next thing I knew I was being gagged, blindfolded and shoved into the back of a van and taken to the middle of nowhere, and now I'm sitting in a small room. I'm a prisoner. I can always hear people outside the room, and I'm almost positive they have me under 24-hour observation.

However, something was different today. Usually by this time, around midday judging by the position of the sun, someone would have come to get me. I would be once again sitting in the chair, facing one of the many men who were trying to crack me. But not today. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a bang on the door, making me jump in shock. I scolded myself, knowing I shouldn't let myself become vulnerable. I watched from the corner, taking a defensive stance as the door swung open to reveal a man leaning on the doorframe, surveying me with a curious look on his face. I recognized him immediately. I was the first to break the silence.

"I thought you were considered one of the good guys." His face registered confusion as he tried to understand the meaning behind my words.

"You wouldn't be here if Fury didn't have reason to keep you here. I am only his agent, his messenger. I can do nothing to help without disobeying him. It comes with the job." He reasoned, moving further into the room. It didn't look as though he was armed, something that confused me. I would've thought him of all people would have been the most wary.

"You're Hawkeye! I thought you out of all people would understand, I thought you of all people would understand that this isn't right! I am innocent. I have done nothing. I don't know why I am here! Heck, I don't even know where here is!" I was starting to shout, and let a tear slip down my cheek. "One month ago I lost my parents. I am alone. And the worst bit about being stuck here, is not that I don't know why or where, it's the fact that I know there is no one left who cares enough to miss me. There is no one who is coming to save me. I'm alone."

We stand in silence for a while, him watching carefully while I tried to keep a strong demeanor. I was a little shocked when he held out his hand, gesturing towards the door.

"Let's go for a walk. I'll show you around, explain what's happening. I think you already know who I am, but call me Clint. I'm only Hawkeye when I'm on the job." Clint explained, but I still didn't move.

"I thought you weren't allowed to show me niceness, to explain all of this?" I questioned, watching the well-known hero in front of me smile.

"I didn't tell you how wrong I thought Fury was. He can't blame an eighteen-year-old girl for something her father did years ago. He is in the wrong. You don't deserve this." He paused, moving towards the door again. "So, will you trust me and let me show you around?" I slowly nodded, moving towards him with a thousand questions running through my head, but my wary and ready demeanor not changing.

"I will follow you. But I do not trust you. I do not know whose side you are really on. But I want answers. So I am really only left with one option." I sighed, blinking my eyes rapidly as I adjusted to the brightly lit corridors compared to the dark room I had been kept in for the majority of the past week. "Where am I?" I asked, glancing around at the countless rooms joining onto the corridor. As we walked down past the white walls, many people stopped to look at the two of us. This I could understand. I probably wasn't meant to be walking around. And I certainly didn't look like anyone else here. My brown hair was out and cascading down my back, and my tanned skin was starting to pale from the lack of sunlight. I was dressed in cargo pants and a singlet top, whereas everyone else in this area was in a proper uniform. Not to mention the fact that I was quite tall for my age.

Clint still hadn't answered my question, so I gently nudged him.

"Clint? You said you would answer my question …" I trailed off. There was a short silence between the two of us before he answered.

"You're at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Somewhere above New York." I didn't even bother to ask why he said somewhere above. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know.

"Okay … So the same people who offered me protection are now holding me hostage. Makes sense. Why am I here?" We had now passed what looked like to be a main control room, somewhere that Clint pushed me past fast; it seemed I wasn't to be seen by anyone in there.

"Fury holds a grudge against your father. He believes you are connected to your father's work, and therefore sees you as the enemy." I waited for him to continue, but when I got no more information, I started to get frustrated.

"Can I ask what my father did? Why won't you tell me?" Again, no answer.

"He's not in a place to tell you, Miss Lucas. I, however, am. " Both of us spun around, and I came face to face with a tall, muscular man, with dark skin and an eye patch covering one eye.

"Director Fury," Clint nodded, placing a hand lightly on the small of my back and pulling me closer to him.

"Agent Barton. Care to let me borrow Miss Lucas for a short while? I think it's time we had a small chat."

...

Fury's angrryyyyyyy ;) Aha :) Please leave some feedback! You guys are all amazing :D

xx Maddie


	3. Chapter 2

Yay, another chapter! I wasn't sure if I was going to get to it today, but I did :D Hope it's okay, it's kind of a filler. Everything should be explained more in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who is reading this and following and favouriting ... Please keep leaving me feedback :) xx

...

"This isn't going work if you keep lying to me," I stated, a spark of annoying creeping through me as Director Fury smiled almost happily at me from across the table. Much to Clint's annoyance I had gladly followed Fury, without a doubt, and I don't think either of them realize how much I want answers. How much I need answers. I bang my hand on the table, getting a very good sense of achievement when the big man in front of me jumps a mile high in his seat.

"I don't think you are in the position to be making idle threats, Eleanor Lucas. I am in power here, and everything I say goes." He retorts, pushing himself to his feet and making his way over to the window.

"You might want to reinforce those rules with your Agent Barton. He seemed quite sure about breaking your word. Maybe that's a good thing," I smirked, watching Director Fury take a second to compose himself before turning around to face me.

"You are here because of your father."

"Everyone keeps telling me that. Care to tell me what he has supposedly done?" I retorted, hoping for a proper answer this time.

"Besides the fact that he experimented on his own innocent daughter? He also betrayed my agency, sending 40 of our best agents to their deaths!"

Half an hour later and my head was still spinning. The minute Fury accused my father of sending 40 agents to their death I was done. I didn't want to even address what he said about my father experimenting on his daughter. Fury had to be lying. But deep down, I knew he wasn't. I had always known I was different. I was stronger than other kids my age, and not just the girls but the boys too. Heck, I used to be able to beat my dad with my hands tied behind my back! I was smart, probably too smart, and I usually got my way. But I had never thought anything of it until now.

"You okay, ma'am?" A voice from the doorway asked, in an old fashioned tone of voice. I didn't bother looking up as to see who it was before I let myself break down, letting the sobs rock my body. Within seconds I felt strong arms wrap around me and I gladly welcomed their warmth, leaning into the muscular body that had enveloped me.

"Shh, it's alright." A soothing voice whispered softly too me. After a few seconds my brain realized what I was doing and I pulled away quickly, standing to my feet and backing up until I was against the wall, beating myself up inside because I had let my guard down. I had revealed how vulnerable and scared I actually was.

Sitting in front of me on one of the benches that lined the wall of the gym was a tall, muscular man, with blonde hair swept to the side and a serious, worried look on his face. I recognized him immediately; Captain America. The world's first superhero had just witnessed me breaking down, and even worse it was in his arms, like I was a helpless little girl.

"Sorry," I muttered, going to walk past him and out the door, but he held out a hand in front of me to stop me from proceeding.

"Don't apologize. Are you okay?" I couldn't understand why he cared.

"Why do you care?" I snapped, and immediately regretted my harsh tone when I saw hurt flash through his eyes. "I'm sorry … I'm used to being alone. I'm not used to having anyone care for me." I trailed off, keeping my gaze trained on the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes. I felt a hand gently cup my chin, tilting my head up so my face was exposed.

"Do not apologize. No harm done, ma'am. I'm Steve," he introduced himself holding out a hand.

"Eleanor," I gave him a small smile as I nodded at him, glad that I might be finally making a friend.

"What's a girl like you doing here with S.H.I.E.L.D? It can be dangerous work, being around Fury." He asked, as I finally allowed myself to relax a little bit.

"I'm still not exactly sure why I am here. But I can take care of myself," I eyed him carefully, defending myself. "I'm not useless."

"I never meant you were. I'm sorry if it came out that way." I couldn't help but smile at how gentlemanly Steve was being, something that probably came from being from a different time.

"You want to watch out for her, Cap! She's a feisty one," a voice called from the doorway, and I spun around to see Clint standing there, a smirk on his face. I forgot about the fact that I had only known him for a couple of hours and quickly made my way over to him, allowing his arms to draw me into him and envelop me into a hug. "I take it Fury wasn't too hard on you, considering you made it out in one piece, and you haven't been put back into your cell," he murmured into my hair, and I nodded in response. Clint reminded me so much of my brother who disappeared when I was four. He would always comfort me, and even thought I can't remember that much about him, the reason I felt like I was safe with Clint was probably something to do with the resemblance.

"Steve, Fury has called a team meeting in the command room. Eleanor, he wants you to come along to." Clint called out to Steve, before directing the second part of his sentence to me. This couldn't be anything good if I was being called too. And if he was talking about the team I thought he was talking about, I know for certain one of them wouldn't be too happy to see me. Probably something to do with the fact that I tried to kill them a couple of years ago, when I was fighting for my life.

...

Hope it's okay :)

*hugs* Maddie xx


	4. Chapter 3

New chapter guys! Yay! I managed to 'borrow' my mum's iPad for a bit to write it for you guys... Hope its okay! x

...

I didn't notice that was I was shaking until Steve pointed it out to me as we walked down the hall to the command room, worry strewn across both of the men's faces. To be perfectly honest I was terrified. I was finally starting to realize what a mess I was in, and how I have no idea how I'm going to get out of it. I was being held on a S.H.I.E.L.D ship above New York, with a group of people I had heard countless stories about after the events that happened last year, a group of people I didn't know personally, and yet I was already starting to become attached to two of them. I have no idea what Fury has in stall for me, but I know if he thinks my father betrayed him then it can't be any good.

Regarding my father, I had this sinking feeling in my gut that Fury was probably right, and my father had done something he shouldn't have about two years ago. I never knew the full story of my dad's job, only that it was dangerous, classified, and required him to leave with short notice for weeks at a time. Mum and I were always sick with worry, half the time not having any contact with him. Then around two years ago, it changed. We got a call from him saying he had quit his job and joined a new firm, working against his old job. In the years following that, we saw him a total of 4 times. Then, 3 months ago, him and mum were killed in a shooting not far from my house. I don't think I'm ready to realize the truth yet ... I'm still hoping for the fact that it's just a very bad dream.

The command room was filled with rows of computers and agents, with glass windows all around what I assumed to be the front of the ship. In front of where the three of us stood was a large table, with half the seats filled with the rest of the Avengers team. Clint and Steve immediately went and sat down, and not long after Fury walked through the doors, moving to the head of the table. I just stood awkwardly in the doorway, fiddling with my hands and keeping my gaze anywhere but at the people sitting at the table. Then Fury cleared his throat.  
"Eleanor? Would you like to take a seat?" He asked, and I forced myself to meet his gaze. Swallowing my fear and forcing myself to be strong, I gave him a curt nod before slipping into a seat next to Hawkeye and, bracing myself for the worst, I lifted my gaze to meet those belonging to the heroes in front of me.

Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a The Black Widow was the first to her feet, as I expected, and before I realised her hand was grabbing my wrist, her nails digging into the skin painfully.  
"Fury! What the hell are you playing at?" She hissed accusingly at the Director, her gaze never leaving mine.  
"Natasha! Let her go!" Clint called out, trying again when her posture didn't change. "Tash?" I flinched as small flecks of red blood began appearing on my skin, and pulled my arm back, swinging a kick to her side and pulling myself away from her. My struggle picked up when a pair of strong arms snuck around me, holding me tight, but I relaxed when I realised it was Steve, and watched on as Clint also restrained Natasha.

"What the hell was that?" A new voice, one I hadn't heard before... Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist, or very simply Iron Man. Both of us just glared at him, and he stood back, raising his hands in a mock sign of apology. The tension in the room grew as Fury stepped forward, anger on his face.  
"Yes, I'm in agreeance with Stark. Agent Romanoff, would you care to explain what the hell that just was?!" The room was silent beside the constant click of fingers on keyboards, as we waited for an explanation.  
"One year ago she tried to kill me." Eyes flickered to me, and I didnt deny it, dropping my gaze once again to the ground. "I wanted to finish the job," she spat at me.

"I didn't have a choice," I whispered, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "I was fighting for my life. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Can someone explain in more detail please?" Tony asked, his gaze shifting between us two girls.

"One year ago I was on a mission in Italy. I had just wrapped up, when I realised I was being followed. Next thing I know a little girl was shooting at me. I didnt think, I just shot back. She disappeared, and no matter how hard I searched for her, I couldn't find where she had gone. I had a name, and a photo, but not a place." Natasha explained the events very differently to what I remembered.  
"I was shooting because I had no choice. I thought you were my enemy. I was wrong. I paid for it, and I'm sorry. My father ..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue.  
"Your father what, Miss Lucas?" Director Fury asked, but I was cut off by Agent Romanoff before I could answer, a pit of fear growing in my gut as my gaze flickered to Agent Clint Barton.  
"Lucas? Her last name isn't Lucas!" Natasha spoke. "I may never have located her, but I know who she is. Her name isn't Eleanor Lucas, it's Eleanor Barton."

...

Please follow, favourite and review amazing people :)

*Hugs* Maddie

(Paris is bloody amazing but there's so many Iron Man 3 posters around and it's rubbing in the fact I cant see it until I get home cause I dont speak french :(()


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys :) Another chapter, yay! This is a bit of a filler, and I hope everything is making sense so far! Please leave some feedback :)

**_Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and the plot ... Everything else belongs to Marvel. _**

...

The room descended into silence as everyone processed what Natasha said.  
"What?" Tony was the first to speak, his voice laden with confusion as he stared at me funnily. "So you, and Clint, are ... " His hands pointed towards the two of us, making gestures even I couldn't understand, but implying something very obvious. I made a rash decision that I would probably come to regret later.  
"No. We aren't. Not related, I mean," I spoke, my shaking voice sounding incredibly small in the echoing room. From the corner of my eye I watched Clint's face contort into an unreadable expression. Fury cleared his throat.  
"You lied to me," he stated, annoyance clear in both his stance and expression.  
"And? I may have lied, but I didn't trust you. I don't trust you. I saw no reason to correct your silly mistake. You obviously didn't look too far into my past to uncover the truth." Nick Fury looked as if he was about to say something more, but decided against it, letting his eyes run over me in an attempt to read me.

After a few minutes of doing nothing the group disbanded, everyone moving their separate ways. Eventually, only Clint and I were remaining, neither speaking, both lost deep in thought.  
"You lied to Tony, didn't you." Clint broke the silence, and I didn't deny his statement, leading him to continue. "So we are related?" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I don't know. To be honest, I have zero idea. I only know what my parents have told me, and trust me, that isn't much." I sighed, letting myself slide down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. Clint went to continue his talking, but was interrupted by Doctor Bruce Banner running into the room.  
"Clint. Fury needs you on a ship, suited up. More Chitauri have been sighted, and Fury wants us out there to clear up any ... Mess, that might occur." Clint was straight to his feet and both men were almost out of the door when I cleared my throat, reminding them of my presence.  
"I'm coming."  
"No. No way," Clint stated, Banner nodding his head in agreement with Agent Barton.  
"Yes way. I'm not staying here while you have all the fun. You can't stop me." I pushed past them and out into the hall, stopping quickly in my 'room' (more like a cell if you ask me) to retrieve my guns and knives, before continuing in the direction that I knew leaded to the air craft hanger. Luckily I met with Clint on the way, who, if rather reluctantly, handed me a vest and led the way. At the ship we were met with the rest of the team, and although I had already met most of them, Clint did the formal introductions. They seemed nice enough, and none of them questioned why I was there.

"Looking a bit green there, Eleanor?" Tony Stark grinned at me from the other side of the aircraft, and I glared back at him. I never had fared well with plan trips, let alone on a carrier driven by Agent Romanoff who seemed intent on causing me discomfort and pain. "Seems you've pissed off Natasha a small bit," Stark smiled and I groaned.  
"She can get over it. She holds a grudge for way to long." The aircraft titled sharply to the left at my comment and I groaned again, my stomach churning as I fell to the side and into a familiar pair of arms.  
"We have to stop meeting like this," Steve smiled, whispering into my ear before he straightened me up. A blush started to creep up my neck and I quickly turned to face the person on my right; Bruce Banner, a.k.a the hulk.  
"I'm a big fan of your work," I smiled at him, confused as to how people feared him.  
"My science work, or the way I turn into a big green monster?" He replied, a slightly pained look on his face as he anticipated the answer to his question. I worded my answer carefully in my head before I answered.  
"A bit of both ... But more so the science. I studied a lot of your papers and research at school, and it certainly helped me get a better mark."  
"Glad I could help." He smiled warmly at me, and I was glad I had said the right thing.

"Preparing to land! Grab your gear. Remember we don't have Thor with us this time, so we are relying purely on talent, no magic stuff!" Thor. I had completely forgotten about him ... In fact the thought of him terrified me. He was a god, not from this world... Something completely different to what we used to believe. As I felt the ship hit the ground, I leapt to my feet, pulling on the vest Clint gave me, and loading my gun, holding it ready. As the ramp was let down, it was revealed to us what we were dealing with. The group of monsters in front of us let out a collective war, and I gulped, terror racing through me. This was different to anything I had ever fought. These were Chitauri. Aliens, the same ones that just about destroyed New York. They were deadly dangerous, and I was standing here, ready to fight a group of them. What the hell was I thinking when I got onto that ship.

...

In reply to kylie-roby-58, it depends how you interpret this chapter, but everything will be revealed later on! Thanks for reviewing :)

Sorry if it's a bit short!

*Hugs* xx Maddie


	6. Chapter 5

Yay :) 3rd chapter while I'm away! The main plot is starting to develop as of now, so I hope it's turning out okay! Big thanks to ym4yum1 for all your help ... You're amazing :) Enjoy the chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot ... Everything else belongs to Marvel!**_

...

"She shouldn't be here. She's just getting in the way," Natasha hissed, speaking her thoughts to Steve as I ran into Tony, making him drop his case containing the suit on his foot.  
"Sorry," I whispered as he clutched his foot, swearing, and giving me a dirty look. From the corner of my eye I saw Steve approach me.  
"Stay on the ship," he commanded. I stared at him, stunned.  
"What?"  
"I said stay on the ship!" He repeated, glancing quickly at the aliens who kept getting closer.  
"No!" I protested, trying to move around him and exit the ship. "I can help! I can fight!" I reasoned, but with no success.  
"You will just get in the way. We dont need your help ... In fact we would probably benefit more without it. You are not a soldier." I was shocked at this side of Steve.  
"And this is not the war you are used to," I retaliated, but unwillingly moved back onto the ship, knowing my argument was pointless, watching as Steve led the group out to face the oncoming terror.

After a minute of sitting idly, not knowing what was going on, I made up my mind as to what I was going to do. I couldn't just sit here when I knew there was excitement outside the ship. It took me a matter of seconds to grab my previously discarded weapon, before making my way into the bright midday sun, where I struggled to understand what was happening. I felt a bullet whiz past my ear, and I quickly dropped to the ground, crawling to the side of the ship where I could have cover, but still a good sight of the going ons. I raised my gun, poised to attack, when a cold hand clamped over my shoulder. Letting out a small scream, I closed my eyes tight and let out a couple of shots blindly behind me, and heard the successful ring of a bullet hitting metal. Wait... Metal? My eyes shot open and I was face to face with Iron Man, who was also a very pissed off Tony Stark. Shit.

"Tony, I'm sorry, I didn't realise! I thought you were -" My words turned to muffled gibberish as he placed a metal glove covered hand over my mouth. His mask retracted to reveal an even more annoyed expression to the one I saw when I ran into him. At the moment, all I felt like was crawling into a dark hole and never coming out. I had managed to screw everything up.  
"What are you doing?!" Stark half shouted, half hissed at me. "Get back on the ship!" His loud voice must have given away our position, as the next thing I know I am being shoved behind the building, and Tony has stepped in front of me, hands out at the ready to use his weapons. However, something happened, and next thing we all knew, the Chitauri had dropped to the ground, lifeless, and resembling something close to a pile of black goo. It was disgusting.

"Guys?" Tony's hesitant voice ran out through the clearing, and when he spotted Natasha and Clint step out from various locations, followed soon by Steve, I could see him relax and step out, revealing himself and surveying the alien mess on the ground in front of him. Unfortunately, he didn't forget about me, and he had a hand clamped around my upper arm, dragging me behind him while I looked, embarrassed, at the ground. "What happened?" Stark asked. A loud thump caused the groups attention to turn to a hole in the trees where an extremely large, green man was standing. The hulk. Bruce.  
"Hulk killed big guy," he grunted, a please expression on his face. An expression which morphed into confusion as he spotted me, which directed everyone to notice that someone who wasn't meant to be there had joined their 'gathering'.

"Eleanor?!" Steve's voice was almost unbelieving. "What is she doing here? Tony? You were meant to stay on the ship, Eleanor!" He ripped his mask from his face, furious about behind disobeyed, before turning to Tony for an answer.  
"She shot me." Clint let out a snort, before signaling we should all follow him onto the ship.  
"What's done is done. Let's go guys. Miss Eleanor is not our problem... Fury will deal with her when we get back to the carrier." He reasoned, and I shot him a grateful glance that was missed as he sent me a look of annoyance in return. I seemed to be receiving a lot of them lately.  
"I think we should just leave her here," The Black Widow stated her opinion and I glared at her. Clint silenced her with a wave of his hand, and began herding us like sheep onto the ship, patiently waiting for Bruce to morph back into ... Well, Bruce, I guess. I ended up walking next to Steve, and I hesitantly cleared my throat, getting his attention.  
"You were really nice to me on the carrier, Steve? What changed?" I asked, my voice a small, scared whisper. He took a moment to answer, his gaze steely as he looked at me.  
"I let my emotions get out of hand. It was stupid. It wont happen again... Especially since you almost got us killed," he replied in a monotone, not meeting my gaze as he sat on a seat as far away from me as possible.

The ride back was horrible. I sat by myself in the back corner, my legs curled up to my chest, and a choked feeling haunting me. I wanted to cry. I probably had just lost any chance of finally belonging somewhere. I thought that one day I might be able to call the Avengers friends, and be able to feel as though I had a purpose. But that was all gone. Upon landing I could hear Fury shouting at Steve, and another wave of guilt overcame me, because I knew all of this was my fault. I wasn't meant to leave the ship, and yet I was stubborn. So, being the coward I was, I slipped around the side of the ship and away from Fury and the Avengers' anger, and made my way towards the light that I hoped was the hanger door. As I excited I heard Tony alert the others of my unexplained absence, and knew they would be searching for me. I'm pretty sure I was necessary to Fury, but at the moment, I didn't want to think, I just wanted to escape. And I had to go somewhere they couldn't find me. So what better than the biggest building in New York?

...

Hope it meets peoples expectations! Please leave a review :)

- Maddie xx


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys :) Sorry it's taken me a while to update … School goes back tomorrow and I've been trying to finish assignments. Everything's hectic at the moment. But anyways, here is the next chapter, which I hope has turned out okay!

**A/N:** In this story, I am saying that Steve is about 25. I am going by the stats that he was 18 when he joined the army, and then after a couple of years of service and after he was frozen, he would be able 25. NOT counting the time he was asleep. Just to clear things up :)

**_Disclaimer: I only own my O/C and the plot. Everything else belongs to Marvel._**

…

The first sign I got that something was wrong was when I began feeling a sharp pain in my side. I must have been walking for about a day, but thankfully the carrier had landed in sight to the Stark Tower, so I could see where I was heading. Now, I must only have a couple of blocks to go until I reach the entrance of the towering building that stood high above all the other buildings of New York. At first I brushed off the pain in my side, thinking it must just be from tiredness or something similar, but I began to worry as the pain didn't subside, only getting worse the nearer I got to the building. I quickened my pace; my vision had begun swimming and I didn't want to black out on the middle of the street. I had studied plans of the tower before, something my father had encouraged, and I knew there was a small door on the side, which led to a basement room. As I slipped through the door, the pain suddenly stopped.

I leant against the wall for a couple of seconds, letting my thoughts wonder as I caught my breath. I wondered if Fury had started a search for me or just given up. I still felt bad for the trouble I had caused, and my heart still ached for how much hate I could see in Steve's eyes when I spoke to him, and how annoyed the rest of the team were with me. Especially Clint. Wiping away a stray tear from the corner of my eye, I pushed myself off the wall, staying standing for barely a second before dropping to the floor, gasping for breath as pain took over again. My body felt like it was on fire, and I felt myself throw up onto the ground beside me. I tried once more to take in the much-needed air, failing, before darkness overcame me and my head hit the ground.

My head hurt like hell. It almost hurt to think. Come to think of it, my whole body ached. I cautiously opened my eyes, squeezing them shut again immediately at the bright light that attacked me. Slower this time, I opened them again, blinking until I got used to the change in light and then began looking around. I was in a room. The same room I last remember being in. From the looks of the ceiling I was under a staircase, and luckily I could see a door to my left. Warily I lifted my hand to my forehead, wincing in pain as my fingers brushed the skin, and pulling them away they were coated in fresh blood. I didn't want to panic, but terror was starting to creep up on me. As I pushed myself slowly to my feet my vision was still swimming and the pain in my abdomen was still present. And I had no idea why.

**_(Back at the Carrier – No ones P.O.V)_**

"Any luck?" Fury's voice was heavy with tiredness and full of anger as he faced the small group of people in front of him, all who looked as tired and worn out as him.

"No sir. Since we spotted her at the edge of the city we have had no sightings. We've lost her," Agent Hill stepped forward, speaking on behalf of the group, much to Tony's annoyance.

"You can't have lost her. S.H.I.E.L.D has the top equipment right?" Clint asked, watching Fury nod. "So why can't you find her?" He raised his voice, only calming down when Natasha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We have to find her." Clint finished, whispering, and showing the rest of his team a more vulnerable side that he never wanted to reveal.

"We will," Bruce tried to reassure Clint, but was interrupted as Steve spoke up.

"She is only going to cause more trouble. If she doesn't want to be found, then so be it. We have bigger problems to worry about." Natasha nodded in agreement, much to Clint's annoyance.

"You can't just leave her on her own!" Clint shouted, knowing he was letting his emotions get in the way of his work, but not caring a bit about it.

"Clint is right," Fury said, speaking up again. "As much as I don't want her on this ship, I need her to be here. She's in danger. Her father was experimenting on her… I don't know what he did, or why he did it, I only know that whatever she know has the ability to do could be a game changer if she gets in the wrong hands."

"You're talking about her as if she doesn't get a say in what happens, as if she isn't a living girl!" Clint yelled, annoyed at Fury.

"You're letting your emotions get in the way of your work, Barton. You've known her for only a day. Don't get attached," Fury hissed and Clint stared at him.

"She is my sister. I checked. I ran a DNA test. We're siblings. I'm not going to leave her on her own, no matter how much you guys might hate her," he whispered, before grabbing his bow and storming out of the room, Natasha following him soon after. Everyone stood around in shock, but before anyone could talk again, Tony's phone started to beep.

"That's weird," he stated, looking at the device in his hand in confusion.

"What's weird, Tony?" Steve asked, the authority obvious in his voice as he faced Stark, waiting for an answer.

"Someone just disabled Jarvis. Nobody can disable Jarvis. Someone's broken into my tower and hacked me!" He spoke with disbelief. He stood motionless for a moment, before springing into action, bringing up the Stark Tower security cameras on the screen in front of him. It wasn't long before he isolated movement; to everyone's surprise it was Eleanor they were seeing on the camera in front of them.

"She doesn't look to good," Bruce Banner observed with genuine worry as the small group watched her stumble around the room where she was obviously searching for it. They could only watch on as she once again collapsed to the ground, but not before her hand grasped something on the table in front of her. Barely conscious they watched as she injected herself with whatever was in the needle she now held in her hand, before she passed out, lying lifeless on the ground once again.

"She shouldn't have done that," Tony said, worry beginning to become apparent in his tone. "I don't have a clue what's in those needles. But I can guarantee half of it probably isn't good to have running around your veins. If you want her alive, Fury, we need to get to the tower now."

…

So again, I'm not that happy with how this turned out, so I might go and change it later. But please leave some feedback. But now Clint and Eleanor's relationship is cleared up … They're siblings, yay :) Haha :D

Please R and R !

Xx Maddie *hugs*


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys ... So I am really really sorry for not updating for ages! Please dont hate me :O**

**On the upside, here is a short chapter so I dont feel as bad! xx**

_**Only own my OCs.**_

...

I was swimming in darkness. I couldn't make out where I was, or what I was doing. There was nothing but black. My body felt numb and when I tried to move my arm I was unable to. Somewhere behind me I heard a door slam and the loud thumping of feet running on the marble floor before they came to a stop beside me.

"Eleanor? Eleanor, can you hear me?" It was Clint, and as much as I tried to answer I couldn't. I knew this was normal, but each and every time it frustrated me more and more. Pain shot through my body as a pair of strong arms circled around me and drew me into their body, lifting me into the air. We had only travelled a few meters, past murmured whispers from the others, when everything came rushing back.

Ignoring the pain I knew I would experience when I hit the ground, I braced myself before rolling out of the arms that were holding me. Pain washed through my body as I struggled to my feet, pushing away the arm that was trying to assist me. As I finally opened my eyes my vision was swimming and I began coughing.

"Eleanor?" This time Tony tried to get a response and I held out my hand telling him to wait.

"I'm okay," I gasped, leaning my back against the wall, my head in my hands. To be perfectly honest, I knew I truly wasn't okay. I didn't know what was wrong with me, or why this was happening. I only know that I need to find answers.

**_2 weeks later_**

"You're a curious case, Miss Lucas," Fury said, observing me from the window of the small room. "Tell me the truth."

"About what?" I asked from the corner where I sat, still a little weak from my episode two weeks ago. Fury told me he had answers as to why it happens to me, why they occur. However, he still hasn't told me yet.

"About whom you are," he answered, his eyes never leaving mine.

For a second I pondered my answer, letting my thoughts wander. "My name is Eleanor Lucas," I answered, knowing Fury wanted more, more which I was still unwilling to give. "If I recall correctly, you have information to give me?" I reminded him of his promise. Upon hearing my question his demeanor sagged for a moment, before the emotions were once again washed off his face and he was unfazed once more.

"You're father was a great man, Eleanor. But he was evil at heart. Before his death he successfully recreated a version of Stark's serum. We have reason to believe you were his test subject. If you want more information, I suggest you go and talk to the captain. I believe he knows more than what he is letting on." I sat, unmoving, watching as he left the room, furious at him for leaving me. I couldn't ask Steve. I couldn't bring myself to face him. Not after last time.

As much as I had tried not to, I somehow found myself standing at the entrance to the gym, observing the white shirted man who attacked the punching bag in front of me. I don't know if he knew I was there, but some twisted part of me decided to test it, decided to make him even more annoyed with me than what he already was. I was half a meter away from his unaware back when he stopped his punching, only to swing his fist towards me. I barely had time to duck, spinning my body around behind him and taking a defensive stance. My focus was on his hands, however, and I wasn't ready when his leg swung around this time, knocking my feet out from underneath me and knocking my body to the floor. Before I could push myself up his knee was pushing on my back, holding me to the floor for a moment before he pushed himself up, offering me a hand and pulling me to my feet. He offered no apology as he reached for his bag, ready to walk out without an explanation.

"Steve? What the hell was that!?" I shouted, glaring at him, clenching and unclenching my hands by my side.

"You wanted answers, didn't you? I just proved to you that you're different. No normal eighteen year old girl would be able to do that," Steve explained, the shadow of a smirk outlined on his face.

"You could have hurt me!"

"I hardly touched you."

"You're a jerk, Steve Rogers," I hissed at him, going to push past him to leave when his strong hand gripped my upper arm.

"You know nothing about who I am," he whispered; hurt flashing briefly through his eyes before they went back to glaring at me.

"Well maybe I want to," I replied, swallowing nervously when I became acutely aware of how close our faces were. He was silent for a moment before he released his grip of my arm, turning away from me and muttering something I couldn't make out. Before I could ask him to repeat himself, a great creak echoed throughout the ship. There was a short silence, before an explosion ripped through the carrier, a bright red colour passing in front of my eyes.

...

**Cliffhanger ... Oops! Hope it's okay! xx**


	9. Chapter 8

_**The exams are over! Yay :) No more stress for a while :D **_

_**Anyways, here is another chapter :) I will try to do another one for you guys in the next couple of days ... Thank you so so much for being patient and still reading and reviewing! Keep it up guys :) **_

**Disclaimer: Only own Eleanor and the plot. Everything else belongs to Marvel etc.**

**...**

The first thing I became aware of was the constant ringing in my ears, extremely loud, and no matter what I did I couldn't get it to stop. My head throbbed and pain was washing in waves through my body. Knowing I had to let myself recover from the shock, I lay there, waiting until I felt my senses slowly beginning to return. The first thing I noticed was the screams echoing throughout the ship, paired with the yelling of frightened agents and adults on the carrier. Heat radiated around me and as I slowly opened my eyes, squinting against the bright light and thick smoke that blanketed the room, I realized why. Flames danced along the right side of the gym, creeping up the walls and licking at the roof, a constant trail of smoke following its path of destruction. Ignoring the pain that shot through my body every time I moved I slowly lifted my head, looking around to try and spot Steve. He was lying, unmoving, about 2 meters in front of me, and directly in the line of the slowly advancing flames.

"Steve?" My voice was dry and raspy, and barely audible amongst the chaos on the carrier. Without thinking I pushed myself quickly to my feet, gasping as my legs gave out underneath me, causing me to hit the concrete ground hard, the shock pulsing through my body. Moving onto plan B, I managed to drag myself until I was beside his debris-covered body, his blonde hair turned black from the smoke and ash in the air. My right arm hung limply by my side, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get it to movie without almost blacking out.

"Steve?" I tried again, shaking him gently on the shoulder. His only response was a quiet murmur, which prompted me to place his limp arm around my shoulders, push myself to my feet, and with great difficulty, begin dragging him towards the door, which wouldn't be accessible for much longer. No one had come to try and help us; no one had bothered to see if there was anyone in the gym, so we were on our own. My vision swam as the pain threatened to send me back into darkness. Then I heard a voice that I never thought I would be glad to hear.

"Eleanor?" Natasha's voice gave me a reason to push forward, depositing Steve at her feet and letting myself drop to the floor, sitting still and waiting for my vision to return. I felt a hand grip my arm and pull me to my feet. I blindly stumbled behind, barely aware of my surroundings or what was happening. I felt someone else come over to us, and soon another arm was around my waist, supporting me. Then I blacked out again.

…

A constant beeping sounded, and I went to move my arm, ready to shut off my alarm and wake up. But I couldn't. My arm wouldn't move. My eyes shot open in a panic, confusion washing through me, as my vision was flooded with white. I felt a hand push down gently on my left shoulder, the same person who was trying to tell me something, something I couldn't understand. Closing my eyes I took three deep breaths as I slowly remembered. I remembered S.H.I.E.L.D, the fight, my collapse, Clint, Steve, the explosion. My eyes shot open again and I sat up quickly, bracing myself for the pain I experienced. Clint stood beside me, his eyes filled with worry and his hand hovering near the call button for the doctor. I was in a hospital.

"Don't," I warned him, and was glad when his hand hesitantly moved away from the button. "Is Steve okay?" My voice shook as I asked Clint. He nodded, still not speaking as he watched me. I glanced at my surroundings, confirming my suspicions that I was in a hospital, before surveying myself. My right leg was bandaged, the white tinged slightly red. I didn't want to know what was under there. The rest of my body seemed fairly unscathed, if still extremely stiff and sore. And then I noticed my right shoulder. It sat in a sling, still bent at a funny angle. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get my fingers to move. It was like I had lost all feeling in my right arm.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked Clint, who came and sat on the edge of my bed upon hearing my question. "What happened?"

"The carrier was attacked. We're still unsure whom by, and haven't been able to do a thorough investigation considering most of our team has been hospitalized with various injuries. Yes, everyone is okay. Steve woke up this morning. Besides a pretty hefty concussion, he'll be alright," he added, answering my silent question.

"And me?"

"You risked your life to save Steve, Eleanor. In the process you injured yourself more than necessary. You've been out for three days in a coma. Your right leg has been badly burnt and was almost completely severed when Natasha found you. It will heal if given time. Your shoulder … Well, the doctors don't know about your shoulder. You tore most of the ligaments, and managed to do extensive nerve damage when dragging Steve out. The feeling will come back, but you will never regain full use of your right arm. I'm sorry." Clint concluded. I quickly thought through what he said, before reaching out and detaching myself from the countless wires connecting me to the machines that sat around me bed. Without a second thought I pushed myself off the white sheets and to my shaky feet, pulling off the sling that held my arm in place and placing it on the bed behind me.

"Eleanor, I don't think you should –" I held up my left hand to stop him midway through his sentence.

"I have a problem with hospitals," I replied through gritted teeth, gingerly placing a small amount of weight on my injured leg. Satisfied when my whole body didn't collapse I took a couple of small steps, glad that I was at least partly mobile. I had taken only a couple of more confident steps and had reached the door when I ran into someone's relatively hard chest and found myself back on the floor, pain shooting, once again, through my leg.

"Eleanor? What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Crap. Just what I needed. A friendly talk with the one and only, Captain America. Mr Steve Rogers.

...

_**Please leave some feedback guys :) **_

_***Hugs* xx Maddie**_


End file.
